Talk:Harry Potter Giveaway/@comment-4232077-20110803174401
I intend to live in a castle inspired by Hogwarts-no joke. There will be a tower and i shall name it gryffindor tower and in that tower there will be a circular room where the sitting room will be and further upwards a circular bedroom. Also, there will be another tower which will act as my study and there will be a moving staircase guarded by a griffin. In the garden i will have a hagrids hut which i will use for cold winters :) I will have a tree and name it the whomping willow and will have a 'chamber of secrets' in the basement. The hallway will be big and like the entrance hall of hogwarts and my dining room will have four tables vertically and one horizontally with the ceiling looking like the sky with special tiles i once saw on a TV show. Also, i will read every single harry potter book again and again and again and will get all the different types of them and put them in my library which will mimic the hogwarts library. I want a special room in my house dedicated to harry potter-but lets face it, every room will be dedicated to harry potter in my house. When i get kids i am going to be reading Harry potter to them from the day they are born and make sure they are brought up with Harry Potter in their lives. I will make sure of this by buying them countless amounts of Harry Potter goodies. I will make them watch Harry potter movies instead of normal TV and the first book they will ever read shall without doubt be Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. I will always be reading the Harry Potter wikia to improve my knowledge of Harry potter and the wizarding world and will become the minister for Magic ;) Every year i will have a party on the 31st of July to celebrate Harry Potter and JK Rowlings genius. There will always be a cake in the shape of a snitch which will represent Harry Potters 17th Birthday and for my kids 17th Birthday i will get them a watch as it is traditional yo buy a wizard a watch when they are of age. I will use all of JK Rowlings new Pottermore facilities so Harry Potter is a part of me everyday for the rest of my life and i will always, always, always, keep on reading harry potter to keep my imagination going. I am currently writing a letter-more of an essay- to JK Rowling telling her all about my opinion on her wonderful books and why i love them so much! I hope to get an autograph and (hopefully) a hand written reply which i will treasure forever and no doubt show EVERYONE i know. I will watch and undoubtedly cry at all the films particularly the last one every time i watch them and will organise a Quidditch match between all my family members. I will never forget Harry Potter ever- in my whole life and i vow for that to be true. Harry Potter plays such a massive part in my life it would feel unnatural to let it go and forget so i will continue to remember Harry potter in every single day of my life. :) Also, i will go every single year to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter with my family and treat myself to a butterbeer and some unique Harry Potter sweets for the experience and make it an annual thing for my family and myself. I will one day meet the cast and especially JK Rowling who is my idol and i love her so much, i really want to meet her and get her autograph which i would treasure forever and could(i hope) get it from my letter i will send her. I have already got loads of HP posters around my room but i want to completely wallpaper my room with Harry Potter posters from each of the films as each film is as magical as the last. I will keep a pet snake and call it Nagini and keep it for the rest of my life. I've already turned my two brothers into Potterheads and soon i shall convert all my family so we will all become as obsessed with JK Rowlings magic as i am now. I will also keep a black horse and keep it as a thestral and everyday ride around my castle grounds in a carriage as the pupils of Hogwarts once did. I plan every single thing in my life to have the influence of Harry Potter and every aspect of my life will contain it so Harry Potter simply lives on through me and into my children and their children and so on. i can simply never forget Harry Potter -ever.